


Not Quite All Of The Sex

by bomberqueen17



Series: Lost & Found [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, My Communication Kink Let Me Show You It, Naked Snuggling, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17
Summary: This is really just Finn and Poe rolling around naked for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and people wanted to know what Kes and Finn texted about in [chapter 2 of Lucky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8505682/chapters/19492888). I hope it isn't anticlimactic, I didn't figure they'd do anything too dramatic right off the bat.

 

Finn: “Hi, my name is Finn, and I am not a jerk, unlike your son, who I am extremely fond of nonetheless. I would be delighted to be your best friend.”

Kes:“I am real bad at typing. I hope you are not too millennial to talk on the phone sometime.”

Finn: “I don’t know what that means, but I’m OK at talking on the phone, I’m just with Poe at the moment so I have a feeling he’d take over.”

Kes: “Then I’ll let him explain or not if he wants. But if you can, call me tomorrow sometime? I’m usually free before ten or after noon.”

Finn: “I’ll do that.”

 

 

While Poe called Anita, the woman who had fruitlessly knocked on his door, Finn put away the books he and Rey had left out, and dealt with both cats, each resentful of the other, mugging him. He developed a system for petting Artoo with one hand and BB with one foot, which both seemed to like and not necessarily view as a betrayal.

Behind his ribcage, he was all full of some thrumming golden sensation he couldn’t really name. He’d done with various of his squadmates almost exactly what he’d done with Poe, if one purely recounted the actions-- hands, cock-- and more, mouth-- those were all things he’d done. But nobody had ever made it seem so shockingly intimate, more than just bodies; Poe had handed over his entire self with the removal of his clothing, had completely opened himself up to Finn like there was a lot more at stake than just an orgasm.

It was— intoxicating, for want of a better word, and Finn had never been intoxicated before, but this was the best use of the word he could think of.

(He’d been drugged before, but he didn’t like to think about that. It wasn’t like this at all.)

Poe used his hands to gesture a lot more when he was speaking Spanish. His voice sounded a little different, the way he emoted seemed a little different. It was fascinating. Finn watched him gesturing, phone pressed to his ear by one shoulder as he paced, and completely lost track of what he had been doing.

Poe was so beautiful, was the thing, and Finn had known that, had appreciated that, but it was different now, he knew what Poe’s body looked like, knew what his skin felt like, and it made him shiver to think about it, knowing how his skin was marked and how he tasted. Watching the play of muscle in his shoulder under his shirt as he threw one hand up, watching the shape of his ribcage as he turned— he was broad from the front and narrow from the side, compact and stocky when you looked at him head-on but revealing himself to be slender when he turned, a sturdy double handful but no more.

Finn found himself looking for any evidence of tattoos. Poe was barefoot still, so the ink just peeked out below the cuff of his jeans on one side, but he wore his jeans a little long, down right to his heels when he was shoeless, and puddling over the top of his foot a little, so there was only the little curl of script down over his instep visible.

Poe laughed, into the phone, but it sparkled nonetheless, and Finn was so distracted he didn’t know what to do with himself. It was worse, he decided, not knowing what Poe was saying, because he sounded so profoundly interesting. Poe wandered off into the bedroom, and Finn made himself sit still and not follow him just to stare at him more.

Artoo had fallen asleep, head upside-down appealingly. BB, replete with petting, had wandered off to check the food bowls. In the other room, Poe’s voice stopped, and Finn made himself pick up the discarded mystery book so he could give the appearance of not having sat here listening raptly the whole time. He paused to shoot a text to Rey. “I need to learn Spanish,” he wrote. He hesitated over telling her any more than that, and decided to put his phone away instead.

There was some rustling, like Poe had sat on the bed maybe, and Finn restrained himself, looking at the book instead of running in to see. Then Poe came back out into the living room, and said, “Well, I survived.”

He was leaning in the doorway when Finn let himself look, one forearm up and braced against the frame, the other hand on his hip, and his spine S-curved; he was long enough in the torso that this made his t-shirt ride up just enough to show a little skin above his waistband on one side, but it wasn’t the side with the tattoo. Still, Finn’s mouth went dry thinking about the way the ink would show just a little above the waist of his jeans. Finn wanted to taste him there, wanted to follow that line with his tongue.

Poe laughed, and Finn realized he should have said something. “Oh,” he said. “Uh.”

“I promised you something,” Poe said, tilting his head playfully, biting his lip. “You still wanna?”

“Uh,” Finn said. “Yes. God. Yes.”

Poe jerked his head backward a little, gesturing toward his bedroom, and Finn scrambled up to his feet. Artoo made a disgruntled noise, picking his head up blearily to gaze after Finn, but Finn had no more attention to spare him. Poe caught him languidly as he came through the doorway, and pulled him in to kiss him, God, his teeth so sharp and slick, his mouth so alive and exciting. Finn was so turned-on his skin was hypersensitive, his shirt felt like sandpaper, he was dying for Poe to touch him all over.

“C’mon,” Poe murmured, and tugged him into the bedroom. He pushed Finn down onto the bed, which was bigger and softer and had more junk on it than Finn’s.

“Poe,” Finn said, “Poe,” but he had nothing to follow it up with. Poe smiled at him, not just amused but also sweet, and then set to stripping Finn’s clothes off, pushing his shirt hem up and following it with his tongue, licking a stripe along the edge of Finn’s abdominal muscles, then nipping gently at the edge of his ribcage, and Finn twitched with how sensitive he was now. It was like his skin was too small for him.

“My God,” Poe said, and it was deep and heartfelt, “ _look_ at you.”

Finn wriggled out of his shorts and lay there, completely naked in Poe’s sheets, breathing hard, heart pounding, and Poe stripped off his own shirt and kicked out of his jeans before settling downward to take Finn’s mouth, his chest coming to rest on Finn’s belly, his midsection cradled between Finn’s thighs, one hand wrapped around the back of Finn’s neck as he kissed him.

It felt so good, everything felt so good. Poe’s skin was warm and soft, taut and firm with muscle, his mouth hot and slick, and Finn was so hard he couldn’t think straight at all. He’d have figured that having had sex maybe an hour ago would have damped his ardor a little but it had only made him more oversensitive and overstimulated now.

His hips hitched up a little, intermittently, as Poe’s body rubbed against his, and he ran his hands down Poe’s back and along the waistband of Poe’s underwear, why was he still wearing that, he wanted Poe to be naked, he wanted to rub off on him like he had before.

“Mm,” Poe said, after a little while, and sat up. “Oh. I want— you still want me to— yeah?”

“I just want you,” Finn said, not terribly coherently.

Poe laughed, and pushed his hair back a little, collecting himself. “You’ll have me,” he said, and reached over to the shelf above the headboard, where there was a decorative little chest of drawers. He pulled out a little drawer, and got down a little crinkly foil packet, and then rummaged in a basket on another shelf and produced a small pump bottle like for hand soap.

Finn blinked at him, a little dazed with how turned-on he was. “What,” he said.

“Condom,” Poe said, and set the little foil packet down on Finn’s hip. He grinned up at Finn, and then licked his lower lip. It was hypnotic. He pushed on the pump dispenser, collecting some— transparent, clear goo? into his hand, and then he took hold of Finn’s erection and— oh, it was— well, whatever it was, it was really slippery, and Finn shivered. Poe grinned in delight, and stroked along Finn’s length with a sure grip, picking the packet up in his other hand and sticking a corner between his teeth to pull it open.

“Oh my God,” Finn said, because he wasn’t really prepared for this. He’d thought he knew what to expect, but this was not what he had expected.

“I hate the taste of these,” Poe said, “but it’s worth it.” He pulled something out of the packet, something circular, Finn had never seen a condom except in informational videos so he wasn’t sure what he was looking at, and then stuck it into his mouth.

“What,” Finn said.

“Party trick,” Poe said indistinctly, around the thing in his mouth, and then he was leaning down and putting his mouth on Finn’s dick, and Finn had to breathe really hard and focus.

Poe had the condom between his teeth, Finn realized, and was pushing it down and onto Finn’s shaft just using his mouth, and it was hotter than he really had expected at all. What with how slick the— lubricant, it was lubricant Poe’d had in his hand, that was what the bottle was— with how slick the stuff was, the condom didn’t really feel like anything, it just felt like Poe’s mouth.

“Oh my God,” Finn said again.

Poe worked his mouth slowly almost all the way down Finn’s shaft, teeth grazing lightly as he unrolled the rubber with them. He pulled back a little, but then pushed down even farther, hands-free. Finn groaned as Poe worked his way down.

“I have a lot of party tricks,” Poe said eventually, licking his way up the underside of Finn’s dick, tonguing just under the head, and tilting his head to look wickedly up at Finn under his eyelashes.

“Yeah you do,” Finn said breathlessly. He had his hands fisted in the blankets, but he pried one loose to touch Poe’s face, caress the side of his jaw. Poe looked delighted at whatever he saw in Finn’s expression, and went to work, fitting his lips around Finn’s cock and taking as much of it into his mouth as he could, bobbing his head to go deeper and pulling up to breathe. Finn groaned again. “Poe,” he said, “Jesus—“

“I haven’t even gotten started yet,” Poe said, pulling off and stroking Finn’s dick with his hand instead for a moment. “The longer you hold off the more of my tricks I’ll have to use.”

“Poe,” Finn said, helpless. He wasn’t close but he wasn’t far either— his nerves were all sparking, stimulated and firing off randomly, his whole body thrumming with it.

“Anybody ever put their fingers in you while they do this?” Poe asked, retrieving the lube bottle, licking at the head of Finn’s cock.

“Fingers in my what,” Finn said, since Poe seemed to genuinely want an answer.

“Oh,” Poe said. “Well.” He pushed at Finn’s leg, bent his knee, then slid slippery fingers down behind his balls, down to— oh—

“Oh,” Finn said. “No, nobody— oh!” He knew that was a thing people did, but he’d never really given it a ton of consideration. Poe’s finger slipped in, easily enough with the lube, and Finn twitched. Poe was watching him.

“Good?” Poe asked.

“Weird,” Finn confessed. It felt like— well, it felt like something was in his butt, and he was used to that going the other direction, and he didn’t know what to make of it.

“Good weird?” Poe asked knowingly.

“Weird weird,” Finn said, and then Poe pushed a little farther, a little more surely, and sucked on Finn’s dick, hollowing his cheeks, and Finn said “Good weird,” because the weird had definitely shaded toward a better direction, and Poe kept it up, and Finn said breathlessly, “Good!”

“Good,” Poe purred, mouth full, and bobbed his head, looking smug and delighted and wondering at the same time. Finn let his head fall back, breathing hard; all those sparking little neurons were kind of starting to concentrate, focusing down his spine. It didn’t just feel like something was in his butt, it felt like something really good was happening to his entire lower body, and he had no idea what was actually going on.

“Oh God,” Finn moaned, “Poe, yeah,” and there was a pressure building, a shivery kind of energy building up, from the base of his skull down to the small of his back, pushing his spine up into a curve, shivering through his thighs, curling his toes.

Poe hummed in pleasure and curled his fingers, pressing up into Finn’s body, all heat and wet pressure tugging on his cock, excruciatingly good gentle pressure on his balls intensifying by the second, and Finn cried out as Poe’s fingers hit something that jolted an intense spark of pleasure through him. Poe made a satisfied little noise, and repeated the motion, and Finn shoved his hand into his mouth, biting down frantically on his knuckles to muffle the sounds he was making involuntarily.

Everything peaked at once, and he went still for an instant, and then shuddered, his whole body pulsing in unison, clenching and releasing, repeating with a little less intensity each time, shuddering down to a resting state of pounding blood and a racing heartbeat.

Poe made a drawn-out, soft noise that was surely pleasure, and pulled off of Finn’s cock, tonguing gently at it as he did. “There you go,” he said softly, “that’s better.” He pulled his finger— fingers?— out slowly, gently, and sat up, wiping his mouth with the other hand. “That was so pretty,” he said, and pulled a tissue out of the box on the shelf at the headboard, coming back to gently, carefully remove the condom, bundling it up in the tissue and chucking it into the garbage can.

Finn shivered, and thought about saying something but had no idea how or what. He made a little noise instead, and Poe paused, smiling down at him for a moment, and put the backs of his fingers against Finn’s cheekbone. “Did it work?” he asked. “Did you forget your serial number?”

Finn managed a laugh, and grabbed Poe’s hand with both of his. Poe started to bend down, but then stopped, and made a face. “You don’t want to kiss me with this taste in my mouth,” he said, and pulled away, getting off the bed. Finn let go of his hand, and water ran in the kitchen sink for a moment before Poe came back in and climbed back into the bed, wrapping himself around Finn.

Finn kissed him, then, and there was a faint aftertaste of rubber but it wasn’t all that unpleasant. Poe was still in his underpants, and Finn could tell he was hard. “Should I return the favor?” he asked.

Poe laughed, the delighted laugh that was rapidly becoming Finn’s favorite thing in the entire world. “Nah,” he said, “not unless you really want to.”

“No?” Finn gave him a look.

Poe shrugged. He was smiling slightly, but just in general looked so luminously happy it was hard to look away from him. Finn kissed him again, and pulled him closer to snuggle him. Poe tangled himself in Finn’s limbs so that he was more or less pinned-down, and covered them with the blanket even though it wasn’t particularly cold. Once he’d made them a sort of nest, he settled down and let out the most profoundly blissful sigh Finn had heard anyone make.

“Okay then,” Finn said, and kissed him on the head.

 

They didn’t go to sleep like that, of course. Artoo came in to complain about the state of the food bowls, and Finn had to dig out his phone and text Rey (he sent her a selfie, which wound up including his face, Poe’s face tucked slightly behind his bare shoulder, and BB happily grooming Poe’s hair). Poe got up to feed the cats, and Rey texted back a bunch of exclamation points.

Finn wrote back _not *all* of the sex but *some* of the sex_ , and she sent him the 100 emoji 100 times. Poe puttered around the apartment, going back and forth past the bedroom door several times. Finn watched him, admiring how good he looked in just his underpants, and thinking about how good he’d look without even those on.

After a little bit Poe poked his head in. “I’m just getting stuff ready for tomorrow,” he said. “You want anything? A drink, or anything?”

Finn looked at his phone. It was after ten pm, he was normally in bed by now. He yawned. He’d slept over at Poe’s before, but it was probably different now that they were— whatever they were. “No,” Finn said, “I don’t need anything. Should I go?”

Poe had moved back out into the kitchen, but he turned around and leaned in the doorway, hands on the frame and elbows tucked in against his midsection, looking worried. “You don’t have to go,” he said. “I’m not kicking you out. I just have to get ready for the morning. I have a long day on Mondays and if I don’t pack my lunch and lay out the stuff I can’t forget to bring with me, I’ll be pretty miserable tomorrow morning.”

Finn yawned, and rolled over to sit up. He had a long day on Mondays too, with assorted classes and meetings and such. Most of his days involved a fair bit of downtime, but not Mondays. “Packing your lunch ahead of time is a great idea,” he said.

“Oh,” Poe said, “it’s basically the only idea. I have to lay everything out, I’m a fucking disaster in the morning.” He pushed away from the door frame and went back out into the kitchen.

Finn collected himself, found his clothes, thought about his priorities. Spent a moment just daydreaming about how pretty Poe’s mouth looked wrapped around his cock. Oh, he could— he’d gotten off twice today, which was at least once more than he normally did, and he could go again. Poe had only gotten off the once. He really wanted to— hm, maybe he’d see if Poe wanted to go again, before he got himself together to go home.

Poe was talking to the cats, and it would have been silly except that the cats were, naturally, talking back. Finn heard this in the distance most nights, he reflected dimly; maybe he’d have to start texting Kes some of the ridiculous bullshit Poe frequently said to the cats. Normally, it was inaudible; on nights where the windows were open, Finn could just make out the sound of Poe’s voice.

It was mostly in English, and Finn was pretty certain the parts that weren’t were in gibberish, not Spanish. As Poe paused in the doorway, looking down at Artoo, who was croaking hoarsely up at him, Finn said, “Do your cats not speak Spanish?”

Poe frowned at Artoo, then looked over at Finn. “What?”

“The baby talk,” Finn said. “It’s all in English.”

Poe considered that, looking blank. “Why so it is,” he said.

“I mean,” Finn said. “They’re cats. They don’t speak either language.”

“I think Artoo’s bilingual,” Poe said, “but I got BB as a young adult cat, I don’t think she knows any Spanish.” He seemed very earnest in this. “I generally speak to them in English. I hadn’t really noticed.”

“Does it matter?” Finn asked.

Poe laughed. “Of course it does,” he said. That laugh— Finn could crawl in and curl up and live in that laugh, he thought.

After puttering a little while longer, Poe came back into the bedroom. Finn was sitting on the edge of the bed. “I should go back to my own place to sleep,” he said.

“You don’t have to,” Poe said.

Finn smiled at him, at how earnestly he was trying to play it cool. It made him feel good, to know that Poe cared what he thought. “I know I don’t,” he said, and reached out, taking Poe by both hands and pulling him close to look up at him. “And I didn’t say I was leaving right away. I just think I should go back to my place eventually. But if you wanted to fool around a little more first…”

“Oh,” Poe said, and Finn slid his arms around him, caressing the firm lines of the backs of his thighs, the taut curve of his buttocks, one hand coming to rest at the small of his back. Finn put his mouth against Poe’s torso, parting his lips just a little to taste the skin at the edge of his ribcage. Poe’s hands came to rest in Finn’s hair, cradling his head. “I mean. If you want. That would be nice.”

“I just like touching you,” Finn said. “I want to do more of that. I want to try all kinds of things but I don’t want to feel like I have to hurry.”

Poe took a deep breath, and when Finn tipped his head back a little to look up at him, he smiled down at him. “Yeah,” he said. “There’s no hurry. We can take as long as we like.”

“So we can go slow,” Finn said, “if we want.”

“Of course,” Poe said softly, curling his fingers around the side of Finn’s face. It had gotten dark, and Poe was lit mostly from behind, the yellow of the kitchen light limning the edges of his cheekbone and jaw and catching the curve of his bottom lip. “We can do whatever you want.”

“I have very little perspective on what’s worth trying versus what’s just on the list to make the list longer,” Finn said.

Poe laughed, playing with the edge of his hair along his temple. “People are into different things,” he said. “I think we should stick with pretty basic stuff until we both have a chance to get tested.”

“What kind of tests?” Finn asked, a little bit puzzled.

“STD screenings,” Poe said. “I figured— there’s a clinic that does ‘em, I can give you the information.” He hesitated. “I mean, you probably don’t need it. It’s just. You never know.”

“Oh,” Finn said, “you’re not wrong, though. I’ve had all kinds of things tested for because I had no medical history when I got out here, but that was almost a year ago.”

“If you’ve been celibate since then,” Poe said.

“I don’t know,” Finn said, “maybe they never tested me for that stuff. I should go get it done.”

“It’s always good to be sure,” Poe said. “I know I need to. I’ll get it done this week.” He stroked the backs of his fingers along the edge of Finn’s jaw. “And there’s a ton of stuff we could still do safely. I just. I really like the idea of taking my time with you.”

“Slow and thorough, then,” Finn said, and tightened his grip on Poe, pulling him off-balance, turning and pulling him down so that he fell onto the bed, and Finn on top of him.

Poe made a startled noise that turned fervent— he liked that, he liked when Finn manhandled him, Finn had already noted it but this was confirmation of it. Finn crawled up to pin him down, and Poe wrapped his legs around Finn’s waist, his hand around the back of Finn’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him almost desperately.

Finn shivered, a deep shiver from somewhere down in the base of his spine; Poe was hard and hot through the thin fabric of his underpants, and whimpered as Finn ground himself against him. Finn was naked, had been naked this whole time, and Poe’s skin felt so good against his, warm and soft.

Finn got his fingers under the waistband of Poe’s underwear, and pulled them down. Poe wriggled to help him, lifting his hips, which was an extremely pleasant sensation, but Finn sat back a little to give him room, and then while he was sitting back, stayed there just to look at him.

“I like your shape,” Finn said, considering him, and pulled his underwear down and off, first one foot and then the other. The tattoos on Poe’s leg were just blurs in this low light, smudges and curling lines indistinct. He ran his hands up Poe’s thighs, and put his hand around Poe’s dick. “I like your cock, too,” he said.

Poe made a little breathless noise, twitching up into Finn’s grasp. His body was beautiful, all smooth lines and slender solidity and soft skin, and he was doing that thing again where he was all open-hearted vulnerability, gazing up at Finn like there was nothing else in the whole world.

“So how does it work, again?” Finn asked. “No fluids— what’s a mucous membrane?”

Poe visibly collected himself, and breathed in deeply. “No blood, semen, vaginal fluids, or pre-ejaculate should come into contact with any open wounds or mucous membranes of the other person.” He let his breath out, and blinked, then laughed. “Mucous membranes are, um, I forget what the technical words are, but they’re parts of your skin that are more permeable. So, lips, mouth tissue, asshole, etcetera.” He considered it. “So, not your hand, not any of your regular skin. Just the parts that are extra sensitive.”

“They taught me that stuff but not in much detail,” Finn groused. “Like they figured I wasn’t gonna need to know it, or something?”

“Pshh,” Poe said, “look at you, though, that can’t be it at all.” He pushed himself up on his elbow and caught Finn around the back of the neck again, and kissed him. “The way you look, they had to figure somebody’d be along to try to eat you up.”

“Eat me up,” Finn echoed, amused, but then he shivered at the memory of Poe’s mouth on him, and had to lower his head and kiss him again. “Mmm yeah ok, I see what you mean.”

Poe laughed. “Do you?”

“I could probably devour you,” Finn said. “I get it.” He ran his palms along Poe’s thighs, feeling the soft crinkle of hair there, and up his hips, along his sides, where the skin was smooth and taut, hooked his thumbs briefly around the hard bones in Poe’s hips. Poe twitched, a little ticklishly.

“Let’s start off with a light nibbling, though,” Poe said, “I mean really, we can work up to the devouring, yeah?”

Finn gave Poe a look, then set to nibbling at him, obnoxiously, playful slobbery glomps in indiscriminate locations, and Poe held out for a moment, but then Finn started using his fingers to tickle at the edges of Poe’s ribs, and Poe let out an undignified shriek and started slapping him ineffectually around the shoulders.

Finn kept it up for a moment; he knew all about roughhousing, and how to avoid taking it too far, though he’d never done it naked and aroused before. And surely Poe had training in hand-to-hand combat, so if he really wanted to stop Finn, he could. But after a few moments, he picked his head up and said a little breathlessly, “we’re kidding, right? You don’t really want me to stop, right?”

Poe curled up in a little ball, giggling and wheezing. “Yeah if I really wanted you to cut it out I’d’ve punched you in the jaw by now, buddy.”

“Oh good,” Finn said, pleasantly reassured, and resumed tickling him.

Poe laughed, and managed to get out from under Finn, flipping him over and pinning him to the bed, but he only got one of Finn’s hands, so Finn kept tickling him with the other. Poe had to let go of Finn’s hand to get his other one. “I can’t win,” Poe said, breathing hard.

“Oh,” Finn said, surveying the situation strategically, “you could, but you’d probably have to hurt me.” He’d been too well-trained, himself, in hand-to-hand; Poe had nearly gotten him into a couple of different quite good actual submission holds, but he’d known what the other man was trying, and had managed to deny him the leverage.

“And that would miss the point,” Poe said. “The whole point, remember, was that we were going to have sex. I’d rather not attempt to take us to the dazed-and-bleeding level for that.”

“Oh right,” Finn said, “blood is a body fluid.”

“Exactly,” Poe said, “and yet, also, no, I don’t like there to be blood involved in sex, except for some really rare circumstances _maybe_? So I’m just gonna veto that one.”

“Mm,” Finn said. He was enjoying this, both the amusement of roughhousing and the lithe sturdiness of Poe’s body; being sexually interested was a new dimension to this sort of thing, for him, and it was great in a way he hadn’t really expected.

“I mean,” Poe said, peering down uncertainly, “if you’re really into that, we can maybe negotiate?”

Finn laughed. “No,” he said, “I just really like touching you, a lot.”

Poe’s expression pinched, but it was amusement; he frowned, then laughed, and rocked back a little with it.

Finn waited until his weight had shifted, then surged up, flipped them both, and pinned Poe down, sliding his thigh smoothly between Poe’s to pin him better. He followed it up immediately by grabbing Poe’s jaw, so he wouldn’t smack his head into Finn’s, and taking his mouth, sudden and forceful, sliding his tongue into Poe’s mouth and pushing him down.

Poe made a truly great noise, clearly extremely turned-on, and Finn bit his lower lip. “That might have been playing dirty, a bit,” he said, “but you’d tell me if you didn’t want that, yeah?”

“Fuck,” Poe whimpered.

“That wasn’t a no or a yes,” Finn pointed out, and reached down and wrapped his hand around Poe’s cock.

Poe groaned, and writhed excitingly as Finn set to work on him. “Fuck,” he panted, “fuck, this is a yes. Oh, fuck, Finn, I need you to— oh fuck, I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

Finn laughed, delighted at how responsive Poe was. “Really,” he said.

Poe moaned again. “I’m not— that’s not usually what I’m— super into but— oh God— Finn—“

“How are you so pretty,” Finn said, admiring how lost in sensation Poe looked.

“Nngh,” Poe said, and suddenly writhed out from under Finn’s weight, pushing him up. Finn eased up, concerned that Poe wanted his freedom so badly, but Poe sat up and grabbed him around the back of the neck, pulling him in to kiss him hungrily. “C’mere,” Poe said, kissing him again, hard and deep.

“Oh,” Finn said, “that’s,” Poe had retrieved the bottle of lubricant, and he wrapped his slippery hand around both of their erections together, pressing their bodies together, straddling Finn’s thigh as he knelt in the bed and using his free hand to hold Finn’s jaw so he could kiss him again.

“Yeah,” Poe said, low and rumbling. “C’mon.”

“I’ve done this before,” Finn said breathlessly, “but— why is it so much— oh my God— more intense when it’s you?”

“I told you,” Poe said, breath coming fast and hot against Finn’s ear, “chemistry.”

“Oh my God,” Finn said, shivering; Poe’s cock felt so good against his, so hot and so hard and Poe’s body was so warm and alive and Finn hung onto Poe’s shoulders and put his mouth on Poe’s neck and came, shivering and shaking, until his thighs were weak.

“Yes,” Poe said, “oh, fuck, Finn, yeah,” and went completely still, head bent and mouth open, spilling hot and sticky against Finn’s hip. “Oh fuck. Oh, fuck.”

Finn took his face tenderly between both hands and kissed him, and Poe laughed and hung onto him a moment before flopping backward onto the bed and grabbing a discarded t-shirt to clean up with.

Finn lay down next to him, and thought of saying something, but nothing clever came to mind so he just took Poe’s face between his hands and kissed him again. “You’re so beautiful,” he said wonderingly, and Poe laughed.

“I think you’re the pretty one here, pal,” he said. “I’m outclassed, for once in my life.” He ran his thumb across Finn’s cheekbone.

Finn leaned in and kissed him yet again. “I should go,” he said. “It’s late and I know you never get enough sleep.”

Poe sighed, rolling onto his back. “I guess,” he said. “It’s probably a good idea. But, hey, Finn, hang onto my door key, hey? If you have trouble sleeping or anything, come on up.”

Finn felt a weird warmth spread across the inside of his chest. “Okay,” he said.

“Just— say who it is when you come in,” Poe said. “Or like. Maybe text me. Because I sometimes. I wake up confused sometimes, and I don’t like being startled.”

“Okay,” Finn said. “Lord, I understand that one. I’d definitely text first.” He sat up, and Poe sat up too, and leaned over to kiss him again.

“Sleep well,” Poe said, as Finn got up and got dressed.

“You too,” Finn said, and for maybe the first time in his life, felt like maybe he should have an endearment or something to punctuate it with.

The weird warm feeling in his chest stayed with him the rest of the night, and he fell asleep curled up around it.

 

*********

 

Poe scrubbed at his face wearily, dismissing notifications on his phone. The one that had woken him up hovered there, and he poked it with some resignation: it was a text from his father.

Kes wrote, “I like your neighbor.”

Poe considered that a moment, and decided he needed to brush his teeth. He went and did that, pondering how he was going to answer. He came back and hit the button on the coffeemaker, and picked his phone back up to write, “I like him too,” and added in one of the assorted smiley face emojis, the subtleties of which he still wasn’t clear on. This one had its tongue out but he wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be spitting or licking or what.

Kes wrote, rather quickly, “Is he there now?”

Poe snorted to himself. He wished. No, Finn had gone back to his own place at some odd hour in the very early morning, when Poe had let slip that he always had a long day on Mondays. “No,” he wrote back, “he hasn’t moved in yet, Dad, we’ve only been in a relationship for like six hours.”

He should have expected this: his phone began to ring. He hit the button and put it on speaker so he could get dressed. “Papa,” he said, “what.”

“Tell me about this boy,” Kes said.

“Papa,” Poe said.

“I thought you were probably dead for like three hours yesterday,” Kes said, “you owe me at least a good gossip. Come on! Marisol says he is beautiful like an angel.”

“He is, Papa,” Poe said, resigned.

“She also says he is very young,” Kes said, “and that you seem to think he is too good for you.”

“It’s not that,” Poe said. “It’s that he’s really--” He paused. “He’s had a really hard life and he’s figuring a lot of stuff out and I said to the others in the band that I shouldn’t involve him in my disaster of a life, but Marisol said I shouldn’t patronize him, so I took her advice and laid out the situation and let him make his own choices. That’s all.”

“Did you tell him all of it?” Kes asked, sounding impressed.

Poe grimaced. “No, Papa,” he said, “I really didn’t. I gave him the outlines, but he said he wasn’t too worried about the details.” He really needed to do laundry. Shit. Well, that’s what Sundays were for, and he just hadn’t been able to, and he hadn’t the week before either, and now it was a problem. Fuck. Well, jeans were basically never too dirty to wear, and he had a stash of socks with holes that were still wearable. And technically underwear was optional.

“I want to talk to him a little,” Kes said, “but I figured I should find out from you what you want him to know and all, first.”

Poe pulled a shirt on and contemplated that. “Don’t say anything mean to him,” he said, but he didn’t figure Kes would. Kes basically left Poe’s romantic life alone, except insofar as it affected Poe’s mental health in concrete ways so Poe kind of tried to keep him filled in on the big-picture stuff at least.

Kes snorted. “I’m not about to,” he said. “Have I ever?”

“Okay fine,” Poe said. “What do you want to talk to him about?”

“If I never have to call Anita to check your door again I’ll be delighted,” Kes said.

Poe sighed. “I’ll try to do better about not missing calls, Papa,” he said, low and contrite. He really did feel awful about it.

“I’m not yelling at you, Poe,” Kes said. “It’s completely understandable that you’re going to not hear your phone sometimes. Or not be home or be stuck in traffic or something. It happens. I was just thinking, if there was someone I could text sometimes and say is his light on or, like, did you hear a bunch of glass breaking and a big thump, it would put my mind at ease a lot.”

It would. But it kind of sucked. “I wish you didn’t have to worry about me,” Poe said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and slumping over, socks in hand. “I wish I were just. Normal.”

“I wish I didn’t have to worry too,” Kes said, “but honey, you were never normal, that’s a dumb thing to wish for.”

“Papa,” Poe said, laughing despite himself at Kes’s tone. “You know what I meant.”

“I will worry about you every minute of every day you live,” Kes said, suddenly fierce, “and it will be worth it because you are alive, Poe, so don’t you dare be sorry for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little more material in this 'verse but I was kind of winding it down, until I saw Rogue One and thought... can I mush another fluffy AU into the middle of this Fluffy Id-Tastic AU?  
> Maybe Poe will get a neighbor or two or five. It depends. I have Serious Feels Stuff to do first, but. There's always room for Id, isn't there?  
> (I feel like K2 can't be a cat, though. Maybe a Very Large Dog with a Strange Sense Of Humor.)


End file.
